Block Cockmann
Block Cockmann Class: Fighter Rank: Level 9 Title: The Spiky Menace Race: Human Features: * Defense Fighting Style * Second Wind * City Secrets * Action Surge * Friend of Spiders * Archetype:Battle Master * Know your Enemy * Extra layer of Encumbered Personality Block Cockmann is a rude, wise-ass, cheeky motherfucker who does his best at staying alive by thinking quick and killing even quicker. At his worse, he can become a coward which usually getting himself and his teammates often in trouble, or worse killed. But at his best, his quick strategies can solve problems at hand or even form strong alliances with other powerful figures. Early-Life Block Cockmann didn't grow up in a cozy fairy tale. His name for his early life was simply Owian Broth. Being born into poverty, his family didn't care for him very much. It wasn't long in his early childhood that his father Thomas went insane, due to the lack of income to provide for himself and his family, thus leading to the death of his mother. After his passing of his wife, Owain's father tried to murder his son while he was sleeping. However, Owain heard his father, and dealt with him through a small board with a nail that he crafted himself. Feeling overwhelmed with guilt, Owain took what he could and left for the streets leaving behind his previous life. After many years of living in the streets, Owain took kindly to a baby rat abandoned by it's mother. Owain felt very strong empathy for the rat, for he felt that the two of them experienced the same life, just as different species. So he took care of the rat like a child, and gave him the name Thomas, to honor his deceased father. Owain was able to survive as an urchin, for even being poor, he was always considered crafty. He knew how to spot someone with a little too much spare change and if ever caught, his athletic ability would help him escape the guards. Over the years of sneaking around cities, he eventually earned the name of Block Cockmann because he would always mess with men trying too seduce women that they had no chance with. Now some people thought that he was being respectful but in actuality, Block Cockmann lacked the proper "equipment" to properly satisfy the ladies. So he thought "If I can't have her, this fuckboy can't!" However, Block Cockmann was getting a bit too known in his home city, but then he saw an ad for a ship . He thought this was a great opportunity to find "better equipment" in new lands, so him and Thomas boarded the ship. Little did they know, they would be experiencing much more once they were on board. Famous Quotes * "I'm basically the mother of the group." - Everyone around him dies. * "I will never kill women and children!" - Then process to bash a kid's face with a hammer. * "Let's just wait for the whippings to pass!" - Events that Cockmann caused Arriving in Newfoundland * Out flexed Pistol Pete's guards and stole the Mann's Gun * Stopped the conflict between the HANGEDMAN and the MONITOR by siding to with the HANGEDMAN * Helped liberate two slaves and took one of them in as his squire known as Thomas the Second * Defeated a giant goblin blacksmith and got his Great Blacksmith Hammer * Helped solved the conflict between monks and rangers * Hatches a blood hawk egg and gets a baby blood hawk named Juanita Bong * Helped save New Zale Town from a magical zombie invasion * Did the final blow to NOX the necromancer The Curse of New Trenton * Survived the onslaught from the Redfords *Captures and tames a Bronze Dragon named Bell Repper *Accidentally kills Captain Oceancrest, finds out that it's the hat that determines who he is *Gets possessed by a demon sword and almost kills everyone *Gives the demon sword to Redshir who was tripping on mushrooms *Defeats the Redfords at sea by flying on Bell Repper *Kills one of the Redford's royals who was commanding the attack on the crew *Performed operation on Squire Thomas by replacing his leg with the demonic sword *Kills Shitty Terry for trying to take his Squire away from him, which would have caused his death Betrayal of the Blind Man * Looses Bell Repper in a fight with a giant shark * Gets betrayed by Dickless due to his alignment with the Dank Brotherhood * Looses a lot of crew members in the foundry of Caust Hollow * Defeats Dichless in a one v one fight * Renames the ship in his honor Assassination of High Priest Spaghett * Almost dies by the hands of a snake monster * Enters a gladiatorial tournament and gets to his second round until it is interrupted by the crew * Tries to be the crew's lawyer in their case of being framed A tale of Two Masters * Gets bitten by a werewolf and turns into one * Be one of the few in the world to meet the Master of Giants * Finds cure for his werewolf illness * Helps fight through the invasion but learns his father and Mykill the Second is alive to kill him